


Hawke Stop. Seriously.

by Maya_Chevalia



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Chevalia/pseuds/Maya_Chevalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that a knife in your shoulder?"<br/>"Or maybe, I'm just happy to see you."<br/>"Nope, that's a knife."<br/>"But I am happy to see you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke Stop. Seriously.

"Hello beautiful, do you come here often?" Garretts' charming voice calls out casually once Isabela walks into view.  
The pirate is actually startled when she finally gets a look at Hawke. As always, too carefree to be good for him, Hawke is pinned to a very large boulder by a heavily bleeding arm.  
"You don't happen to have an Elfroot potion in that generous cleavage of yours, do you?"  
"Is that a knife in your shoulder?"  
"Or maybe, I'm just happy to see you," he grins and winks over exaggerated.  
"Nope, that's a knife."  
"But I am happy to see you," he states still smiling.  
Earlier, Hawke had left alone to hunt Tal-Vishoth by himself for the Arishok- the idiot. Everyone had been enjoying the reprieve from work at the Hanged Man over some cards when they'd discovered that they can't leave him to his own devices for more than five minutes.  
Two hands in, a stranger burst into the bar, shouting about how a mage was taking on five fully armed Ox-Men. When politely inquiring about the location -it could only be Garrett after all- Anders and Isabela drew the short straws.  
"I managed to take out the Tal-Vishoth, unfortunately I didn't think that there'd be a Saarabas with them. But you know what they say about hindsight," Garrett chuckles, tugging at the dagger embedded in his shoulder.  
"How have you lived so long on your own?!" Anders demands, stalking up the hilly terrain irritability.  
"You'll never believe the luck I have!"  
Anders grumbles and rips the dagger from Hawke, pressing a blue hand in replacement.  
"Maybe you take it from the people you meet. Mine seems to have gone drastically downhill since I met you."  
"Sweet as always love."


End file.
